


I'm the Alpha

by DomXian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomXian/pseuds/DomXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek became Alpha, it meant being an Alpha in everything. But he also has needs.</p><p>or, where Derek is sexually frustrated and he couldn't make a move until Stiles gives him an 'opening'.<br/>or, where Derek also likes his ass getting played with but his pride prevents him from wanting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been with my boy for a while so I just went watching porn just now. Go figure. :((  
> Miss you babe.
> 
> (Still writing this on a phone so sorry for the errors.)

After the whole thing with Peter, becoming an Alpha felt like a much bigger burden than I could imagine. The feeling of wanting someone under my command keeps creeping under my skin. I know need a pack. Well, I got these three teenagers for that. Done. Yet I know that I need more than that. I also need my mate. My mate who's too young and too horny for his own sake. Fucking Stiles. He reeks of arousal even when in mortal danger. Even during the pool and kanima incident, the scent of chlorine still wasn't enough to mask his arousal, making me want to sink my teeth in that wet neck of his. If only I could move then, I don't care if the kanima or anyone was watching and just claim him. His perfect mouth looks so inviting that it's frustrating not hearing an actual invite from it. I think of a lot of things while drowning in eight feet of water for two hours. A lot of horny things. That I can do to Stiles.

That incident aside, after knowing about the training I'm doing to the betas, Stiles would invite himself to the abandoned train shack. At first, I tried to intimidate and threaten him to go away whenever he shows up. I can hear his heart beating fast in fear, but he would still stay and observe in a corner where he laid a bunch of blankets after complaining about dusts. He would impatiently flail while watching or huddle with his laptop for research. Once in a while, he'll ask a question, on purpose or not. And right now is one of those times where he'll ponder out loud without realizing it.

"Knotting is for the purpose of breeding, so what if the mate is male and can't concieve then will it still work or does it have some kind of dick censor to detect if it's in a pussy or an ass?" Stiles mumbles under his breath. In a room full of werewolves with superhearing.

Everyone stilled. Erica and Isaac snickers. Even Boyd looked amused from his place at the stairs. My eyes flashed red as I caught myself growling low in my throat. Stiles looked up and stared at us like we're the ones who were strange.

"What?" He nervously asked after minutes of the stare down.

"All of you. Get out." I gritted out halfway through my beta shift. Everyone scrambled to do so, even Stiles.

Right before he reached the exit, I grabbed the edge of his hoodie and pulled his waist, dragging him back to his nest of blankets. Pinning him effectively on it, feeling his jean-clad ass grinding accidentally on my crotch as he struggles.

 _"Oh my god! I didn't do anything, please don't eat me!"_  He yelled in a rush of words in one breath.

"Do you want to know?" I hummed low behind his left ear.

"Know what??? Dude I didn't ask for anything I swear! Oh god! Do werewolves have mind reading powers that I don't know about!?" His frantic heartbeat overwhelming my senses almost as strong as the scent of his lust.

"It would be better to see or feel it first hand if you really wanna know." I said, ignoring the rest of his blabbering and punctuating my statement with a quick thrust against his thigh.

"Is.. Is that.." he gave out a heave and instinctually thrusted his ass up.

It was the last straw. Losing all control, I ripped off his clothes with my claws. shredding them into tatters, slipped off my shirt and jeans in almost the same fashion.

"Holy shit! Fuck.. please.." Stiles' scent clouding my head and filling me with his lust.

Precum dripped down my cock. Clear, smooth liquid, slicking it up. I retracted my claws and wrapped it around my dick, gathering the fluid in my palm. I held it up at Stiles' face. I rumbled in satisfaction as he inhales and laps it clean with his tongue. My hand travelling back down his naked body, feeling the smooth expanse of his back, down to his tight round ass, giving it a hard squeeze and parting it with both hands. I took in the view of Stiles, eyes bright and dilated, body flushed pink, and his hole winking seductively. I rushed down and started rimming him. First, licking around his sphincter, relaxing the muscle before darting his tongue inside, finally tasting Stiles' virgin hole.

Stiles gives out an obscene moan and parted his lips. His mouth watering from the sensation. I immediately reach up and stick two fingers in his mouth as he obediently sucked and generously covered it with his saliva. He gave out weak breathy sounds of protests as I withdraw from his mouth and ass, but immediately shutted up when a finger breaches his hole. He wantonly spread his legs to give me more room, his hips impatiently thrusting back. I gave his asscheek a gentle swat to make him still.

"Uhn.. more.. please.. need.." he begged.

"Shh.. relax.. be a good boy and you'll get it soon. All of it." I replied as I nip at his earlobe and slipped a second finger in him.

My fingers work fast and hard in opening and scissoring him, wanting to loosen him up faster, anticipating the tight hot feeling of his ass around my cock. He arcs up under me as I brush into his prostate, mewling sluttily from the feeling. I gripped the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming too fast as I slip a third finger while he's distracted. His hole quickly adjusted and twitching. Swallowing up my fingers as he begs for more.

"Relax. Breathe. Push out." I commanded as I pull my fingers out, licked them, and lined my cock at his entrance.

I pushed in, feeling his heated channel envelope me and trying to take more. I slide in easily, helped by our combined slick. Stopping for a while as I bottom out to get him used to my girth. I licked up his spine and sucked in marks on his shoulder and neck, wanting to sink my teeth in and mark him as mine. I held back and gave small thrusts, which Stiles reciprocated by pushing back. It was all the sign I needed to pound into him. Pulling out almost all the way, then slamming back in with controlled force. His ass greedily taking me in as I mold his insides with the shape of my dick. While his asscheeks turn pink from my thighs slapping into it. Soon, I could feel my knot forming, I furiously picked up the pace and thrusts into him rapidly. He screamed in ecstasy as he cums in streams, dirtying his blankets with drops of cum. My knot caught in his ass, I slowed my thrusts, filling him, breeding him with my sperms.

I gently turned us over, maneuvering Stiles so he's laying on top of my chest as I'm still connected with him. I kissed him deeply and passionately. He yawns contentedly as I feel myself smirk smugly, both of us drifting into a light sleep, holding each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the other series too but I needed to get this out. Stiles though. Damn hot.  
> And I know I make up bad-porn-script-level titles when I write porn, I apologize.


End file.
